


Fill My Lungs With Your Life

by gyu_trashling (ladynoirsdaughter)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirsdaughter/pseuds/gyu_trashling
Summary: Seungkwan has a nightmare. Hansol is there to remind him that they aren't real.





	Fill My Lungs With Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my first Verkwan fic planned but I wrote it on a whim after remembering that video of Seungkwan secretly giving Hansol pizza and then their cute little hug. Though this is way more angsty.
> 
> Enjoy!!

_Seungkwan was running out of the room as fast as possible, trying to get out of the building. He had to get out fast._

_There were people everywhere in the streets and pushing past them was hard to do when they would rather throw words at you instead of moving. But he kept running, trying to get home._

_Something told him he had to get home and that something was wrong. It took perhaps ten minutes to get from their company building to their dorm while walking at a steady pace, so he easily made it in about five at the speed he was going._

_He quickly made his way up, not bothering to remove his shoes before bursting in the door to see it._

_Hansol, on the floor, bleeding._

_He quickly rushed over and put pressure on the wound with one hand, the other pushing the boy's hair from his face and trying to make him look at him._

_Seungkwan repeated his name over and over, but nothing happened. Hansol lay motionless surrounded by his own blood. Seungkwan screamed._

~~~~~

"No!" That was the first thing to come out of Seungkwan's mouth when he woke up. He was sweating and he could barely breathe, the shakiness in his hands making it difficult to get out of bed.

It was mid morning, a rare part of the day to have off before going to practice later in the afternoon, and most members were spending the day indoors.

The blond rushed out of the room, seeing the boy he was looking for walking in his general direction and no other members in sight.

Hansol noticed his appearance quickly but before he could even say a word, Seungkwan had rushed over and pulled him into a tight and desperate hug.

"Seungkwan?" The older couldn't say anything as he was still trying to catch his breath, but moved away to look him over for any type of injury. "Seungkwan, what's wrong?"

"I-I thought, I had a dream and, and you were, I knew something was wrong and I ran here and found you and you, you were bleeding and I, I-I tried to help but you weren't waking up and-"

"Hey, hey, breathe. It's okay, just breathe." The raven-haired boy rested his hands on his shoulders and stepped closer, watching as he began to take deeper breaths. They were just out of sight of most of the members, the few who could see just nodding and going back to their business. They didn't want to interfere and make matters worse in any way.

"It was so real. I thought you were dead." Seungkwan had his hands pulling at Hansol's oversized jumper, head lowered and trying to calm down. He could feel that he had begun crying, a normal occurrence when he was overwhelmed, but the other knew how to make it better.

"Seungkwan, look at me."

Nothing.

"Boo..."

Said boy let out a shuddery breath, looking up with a pained expression. Hansol raised his hands to wipe the tears from his face gently, looking at his eyes as he did so.

"I'm okay. I'm right here, with you. Nothing has happened. It was just a bad dream."

"It felt so real. Your blood was on my hands."

"Then I'll stay with you the whole day so it isn't." He tried to smile reassuringly, and although it somewhat worked, the blond still moved into his body and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Due to Hansol's growth, the older now resided to having his face rest in the crook of the boy's neck, able to lean on his shoulder comfortably. It was a nice change compared to their trainee days, Hansol thought, as he rested his arms around Seungkwan's shoulders and held him close and tight.

"I thought I lost you, Hansolie. I was so scared."

"I know, but you don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Hansol pressed a small kiss to his hair, one that was subtle enough no one would notice, except Seungkwan. He always noticed the smallest things the younger would do.

It was scary for Seungkwan because he cared so much for the boy in his arms that he would probably give up everything for him. He's always thought of him as his best friend, their age making them spend more time together and just their general closeness allowing them to be how they are.

He no doubt looked at Hansol a different way compared to the others, and vice versa. They had a special relationship, similar to that a few of their hyungs shared. They all tried to keep things simple but it didn't work very well.

As Seungkwan held onto Hansol tighter, he thanked anyone listening that he was able to do so, and that the other was here with him, alive, unharmed, and safe. It was one of the things he always wanted for Hansol.

That afternoon when the group had to go to practice, the duo walked together the whole way, occasionally holding hands when there were too many people to look closely and often bumping shoulders as a reminder of each other's presence. It was a simple thing, though appreciated.

When Hansol said he forgot his list of things they had to go over at the dorm and was planning to go get it, Seungkwan told him he didn't need it, having to remind him it was also in his phone. Though truly, he just didn't want him to turn back.

Hansol knew that. He could see it in Seungkwan's eyes how he wanted, no, _needed_ him to stay. So for most of the afternoon during breaks, it was Hansol and Seungkwan, always together.

Comfortable with each other, definitely, but most importantly, they were safe.

Hanson was safe, and Seungkwan could finally breathe.


End file.
